


A Dangerous Focus

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [54]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e17 A Hundred Days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Ever since the colonel had been stranded on Edora, Sam’s every thought, movement and breath revolved around thoughts ofhimand how to bring him home. The intensity, and single-minded focus with which she poured into potentially breaking the laws of physics, terrified her. She couldn’t remember a time when she had been so utterly determined to achieve something before.





	A Dangerous Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Single Tasking Day’ (22 February).

The door to Sam’s on-base quarters clicked shut and she sighed heavily. For all intents and purposes, her current frustration was directed at Janet but, in reality, Sam knew that she was just angry with herself and her friend was the unfortunate soul to bear the brunt of her muddled state.

She had been so close to completing the particle accelerator and she would even go as far as to say she would have finished it if Janet hadn’t decided to drop by her lab again at the exact moment she slumped against her work bench.

As a result, Sam found herself immediately taken to the infirmary with an entire catalog of tests being carried out before she was ordered to her quarters to get some rest. With nothing of use to hand, such as her laptop, Sam slumped onto the small cot in the room and closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath, and another, and then slammed her fist against the thin mattress. If she, or Janet, or anyone thought that she was actually going to be able to rest, they were sadly mistaken.

In fact, ever since the colonel had been stranded on Edora, Sam’s every thought, movement and breath revolved around thoughts of _him_ and how to bring him home. The intensity, and single-minded focus with which she poured into potentially breaking the laws of physics, terrified her. She couldn’t remember a time when she had been so utterly determined to achieve something before.

She knew it was completely irrational and wholly inappropriate on her part as she tried to deal with the issue that she was missing her commanding officer a lot more than she should be. Sure, she’d told Janet that it wasn’t a problem, but it was. It was a gargantuan problem and one that Sam could not – and would not – share with anyone.

Tears pricked her eyes and she squeezed them shut. She refused to cry on base, especially over the colonel. It was the last thing she needed anyone to see or know. She tried to think of anything to get her mind away from what he might be doing at that very moment, and her thoughts drifted to two months earlier when her alternate self had stepped through the quantum mirror.

In the immediate aftermath of the whole incident, she noticed the colonel had started to treat her slightly differently than before, but while Sam had tried not to think too much about it at the time, she now found herself wondering just what was behind the change in his behavior. She thought of the kiss he shared with _Doctor_ Samantha Carter, but it filled her with pain and a pang of jealousy that surprised her.

She shook her head and stared at the ceiling.

She would do whatever it took to bring her teammate back home. She had no other choice.

When Daniel and Teal’c – and even Janet – had asked her why she was pushing herself to the limits, she’d simply shrugged and said that they don’t leave their men behind.

Yet, deep down, Sam knew there was more to it than that.

She no longer pictured her life without the colonel – _Jack_ – in it.

She closed her eyes once again and forced herself to try and relax. She would stay in her quarters for an hour to appease Janet and then she’d sneak back to her lab.

Tomorrow would be a hundred days since the colonel’s stranding and Sam refused to contemplate him being there one day longer.


End file.
